Forum:Category Fiction is not logical
< Forum Category:Forum topics This is Literature wikia. Most works are literature, thus fiction. What is the point of having a Category:Fiction that will include most works? The only non-fiction I have found is Cosmos, which is science promotion. So, should we remove that category? As almost all works in this site would be there, I think that a category which will include 90% of works is not useful. I suggest creating categories who are not Fiction, I mean, Non-fiction, Science promotion, History, etc. Non-fiction would be the category I would suggest, smaller than just a list of all the works in here. If you disagree, please cite many examples of Non-fiction we have in here, because I could not find them. Besides, instead of Category:Fiction we have other categories which do add information about the work, like Category:Romance, Category:Science Fiction, Category:Novel. I think that Category:Fiction has the same purpose as Category:Book would do. From wikipedia: List of literary genres * Autobiography, Memoir, Spiritual autobiography * Biography * Diaries and Journals * Electronic literature * Erotic literature * Slave narrative * Fiction ** Adventure novel ** Children's literature ** Comic novel ** Crime fiction *** Detective fiction ** Fable, Fairy tale, Folklore ** Fantasy (for more details see Fantasy subgenres; fantasy literature) ** Gothic fiction (initially synonymous with horror) ** Historical fiction ** Horror ** Medical novel ** Mystery fiction ** Philosophical novel ** Political fiction ** Romance novel *** Historical romance ** Saga, Family Saga ** Satire ** Science fiction (for more details see Science fiction genre) ** Thriller *** Conspiracy fiction *** Legal thriller *** Psychological thriller *** Spy fiction/Political thriller ** Tragedy As we can see, Fiction includes most of the works we have in here. Autobiography, Memoir, Spiritual autobiography, Biography, Diaries and Journals, Electronic literature, Erotic literature, Slave narrative are the ones which are not fiction, sometimes. Autobiography, diaries, electronic, erotic and slave literature can include fiction elements too. So, we should create categories for non-fiction because it is smaller rather than the big genre. Imagine a wikia about Isaac Asimov... would we include a Category:Works by Asimov knowing that most of the works in there would be his? It has no purpose. Meanwhile, I am creating categories for all fiction literature, I think it is better to categorize the works using genres than using fiction. We could group all fiction genres in Category:Fiction, thus Fiction would be a super set category. What do you think? *''Agree'' --David 17:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Literature is not necessarily fiction. Biographies, poetry, essays and other works are not usually considered fiction. However, I agree that so much of the content here is about fictional works that the category is of little use. I'm not sure about the categories of Novel or Book. I like the idea of using Fiction as a "parent" or superordinate category for the other categories, but it would be too large if we add ever fictional work on the site to it. -- CocoaZen 14:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've just spent a mighty long time organising our categories into a lovely little category tree over the last month, so I've made it so we have: Category:Browse and under that two categories, content and project, in content we have Category:Author and Category:Books, lets follow Category:Books, in which we have Category:FIction and Category:Non-Fiction, to follow Category:Fiction, it houses all the genre categories that are fictional, it makes perfect sense, to me anyway :). If I'm not making sense go here. Anyway, its nessacery to have the Category:Fiction because it houses all the sub-genres of fiction, with out it we would have category:Books overloaded. I admit that it is nessecery to filter all the articles currently in Category:Fiction into the correct sub-categories, and I plan to spend some time going through all our content pages sorting them into the correct categories, to many were just dumped into Category:Books or Category:Fiction and they need sorting into the correct sub-categories. So, hopefully Category:Fiction and Category:Books will be empty of any content soon, they are only there to serve as mother categories, but they are really usefull doing this, imagine if all our content categories were housed in Category:Content, it'd be a navigation disaster, categories that are only used as mother categories may look useless, but they're actually what holds the categories together, without them navigation would be impossible, so matter resolved? PS, sorry for the blunt tone and spelling errors, I'm a little tired at the moment if anything I've said doesn't make sense just ask, all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 21:31, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I was just reading my comment, and it barely makes sense even to me :). So here's a short summary of my stance: Category:Fiction is still needed because it works as a mother category for all the sub-genres of fiction, Category:Fiction should not have any actual content in it, that should always be sorted into one of the sub categories. A final note: please take a short while to admire my stunning and incredible work at the category tree, paticulary if you're still unclear about how I have arranged the categories, again, if you have any more questions after that,just ask me, cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 21:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC)